Mayday Love and Blood
by Expensive boi
Summary: Season 1 of the new MAYDAY series


**Chapter 1 Tempers flares, trust burns **

It has been two weeks since the 10 alarm fire. Sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Sparky, Second Lieutenant of this Department. But things haven't been...pretty around here lately, especially with Lizzi and Hackensack. What really annoys me is the Chief doesn't see anything wrong at all, probably because everyone is the house knows not to piss him off. We learned that after Steel almost got his whole team killed in1925. And not to mention that Balto is the chief. But with him not noticing anything, I'm screwed! But after Lizzi got the new MSA gear for me, sense my old is fried to a crisp, and she did the thing that caught me off guard. She kissed me, in front of Hack. After I tried to tell her that it also caught me off, but she just ran off, crying, which crushed my heart. That was about two months ago, and it effects how we all perform our jobs. At least Balto notices the problem. After the four hour _EMS _call, Kodi tells both of us that he wants to see us now. As Hackensack passed me, she let off a low growl, with a look saying, she's screwed big time , and as I pass Lizzi, she had a sorry look, I just didn't want to make eye contact with anyone.

**Chapter 2 A big Mistake **

All the anger and hatred towards Lizzi was building up inside of Hackensack, to the point that she snapped.

"I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I HATE HER!" Hackensack screamed, following with a balling heap, tears rolling down her muzzle. "I WISH SHE WAS NEVER ASSIGNED HERE!" tears still rolling down with no sign of stopping soon. Then she wil now regret what she is about to say. "I-I WISH SHE DIED IN THAT FIRE!" She here a low gasp, come from behind her, her ears perked up, as she knew it was going to be Lizzi she didn't really care. But she was straight wrong, as she turned around, she realized who it was. It was Sparky,with the whole department behind him.

"Hackensack I can't believe you would say something like that!" He said with tears forming around his eyes.

"Spark please I didn't mean it!" Hackensack tried to clear her point. " I don't want to here it from you!"

"I-I" she tried to speak but couldn't with Sparky yelling at her.

"Why are you even acting like this?! It's not like you!" He said with a full out burst. Hackensack tried again to get through to him, but he took a step back. Hackensack then realized how scared Sparky actually was, this action was like a spear through her heart. "DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Those four words made her run off.

As Sparky turned around, he was met muzzle to muzzle with Balto, who had a disbelief expression. "Chief I-"

Balto just walked away, and everyone else did to, even Lizzi. "What have I just done" Sparky said, sitting down where he was standing. I hope Hackensack forgives me.

**Chapter 3 A new personality **

As Hackensack ran crying she didn't even know where she was going. She only knew that she ran right into someone."Oww" she said, rubbing her head on what ever she bumped into.

"HEY WATCH IT WOLF!" A familiar voice said, "What are you doing in _OUR _territory? The wolf said, "Well? SPEAK DAMN IT!l" this scaried Hackensack, causeing her to puff her tail out. "Nikki, lay off. But she's in-

I don't want to here it...ok?" Ok fine. "Sorry for him being like that, he's always jittery about others who come on our territory." It ok, I'm used to it, she lied. "Oh sorry in a idiot, myname is Kaltag. Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Hackensack. "Where am I any way?" She said in a worried. "Ohhh, I think your like, it!" "W-What?" Hackensack said nervously. "AHH" she was pinned down by Steel, the one who tried to throw Balto with the medicine.

"STEEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING" She was cut off, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She did what he told her to do.

"O-Ok, J-Just please don't." She pleaded. "You really think I'm going to, do that?! Wow, Hack your messed up!" He snickered, Hackensack blushed on her mastake. He placed something around her neck. "Are you Seriously putting a collor on me" *_click* "_A-Are you serio-, Hackensack was getting irritated being cut off multiple times. There was a long silence between them, Kailtag finally broke the silence by asking me why I was crying. I told them what happened, and what I thought about Lizzi. "Ohh, I see, huh?" "I know how to fix that" Steel said, with a snarl. This is going to be great, he thought, chuckling. But I need to ask you something? He said with a straight face. "What? What is it?" She though he was going to ask her to be his mate. "Are you going to be able to, well you know...harm Sparky?" He said with showing his claws. Hackensack hesitated to her answer. "Y-Yes" She said saddle. "Good. Now going get me Balto."

**Chapter 4 Just plain caught **

Afterward, Hackensack went back to the department, thinking that nobody were going to be there. _Wrong!_ Everyone left, besides Sparky and Lizzi on the lounge both asleep, while watching the best part in Backdraft, so I just stood there and watched the part.

(_That's my brother, That's my brother god damnit!) _Sparky woke up to see.

Lizzi leaned against his rough furr. "Hey, Lizzi wake up" Sparky said, nudging her. She let off a cute grone. "Sparky, What," she realize that she is leaning on him. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" She apologized. "Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong." "Really?" Suddenly Sparky felt someone watching him. "Wait, hold on a min." She got a worrier feeling. "What? What is it?" He shot up, looking at the door. He sniffed the air around him. He thought to himself, did I just, no it can't be. "It's late" looking at the time, 1:54am, "ok, well goodnight"

**Chapter 5 Just get on with it**

After eyeing them both down, Hackensack couldn't help but imturopting there little love session. "EMM?" Hackensack cleared her through to get there attention. "You two missed the best fucking part of the movie!" pointing at the credits. Again, there was another long silence between them. "What are you talking about Hack?" Sparky said, confused. "Your kidding me" with a little slang to her response. "I'm gonna head off now, ok" but before Lizzi could head off, Hackensack stopped her from leaving. "I want to see how much you to...ummmm..._Love...each...other."_ With those three words, they both emeditly blushed badly. Hackensack snickers a little to there reactions. "Come on now, don't be like this now." Sparky stammered with his response. "W-What are y-you talking about Hack?" Looking at Lizzi, and pushing her into Sparky. "Come on, get on with...IT" letting off a smart ass grin. Just as they were going to, the tones saved both there ass. "AGH,Shit"

**Chapter 6 The Flaming Truth, with a little blood shead**

When the tones went off, the dispatcher gave all the info, with a panicked tone._ "NOME ALASKA 27, NEW HACKENSACK 52, RESPOND, FULL HOUSE, _full house, Sparky said quietly to himself, this is going to be bad. "_TO ASSIST ANCHORAGE FIRE DEPARTMENT FOR A MAJOR 11 ALARM FIRE AIRPORT. _Well ok then. After every single apparatus left and on sean.

"Ok, Sparky, Kodiak, Dingo, assist the ladder company. Lizzi, Alue, Hackensack. Assist the engine company." While Balto give the orders out, awhile later "Balto" Sparky said, with his gear smoldering, "the whole 3rd floor is burned out, want my team to overhaul." He gave a nod in response. With out any of the IC's knowledge, the fire was sneaking up the air, eilavator shafts. Just when all truck companies were packing up a 3rd stage explosion occurred. "What the?" Sparky's head shot up. Every chief was either screaming or yelling at the IC's about the explosion. I know I'm going to get my ass kicked after this, but I should probably check if the ladder company is ok, Sparky though to himself. Wate, Hackensack is with the company!

"Oh shit, well I'm going to get my ass fucking kicked by the IC probably." One of the chief saw a glimpse of his tail heading back in the building. "Well,another one is probably going to die for a shit reason."

When inside, Sparky just realized that he's lost on some floor. "You got to be fucking kidding now! How in the," He stopped to here them trying to get out. "HEY! THIS WAY!" Sparky yelled, hoping he's right. It was only a group that he didn't know. "Have you seen truck company 51 at all?"

"Nope, we haven't seen anyone else." What about the 3rd floor? Any one there? Sparky said, getting a little annoyed with them.

"The 3rd floor! You seriously want to play with death! He can suck my ass! It's a actual burning hell!" Sparky finally got annoyed with the group and carcastcly caused them off. "Well there no damn help, just a simple little question on a group is." Lost in his thoughts about the group he felt like the ground was spongy, and without warning, it happened to him. Are you kidding me? He thought to himself. After all the fires I was at, AND THIS! Sparky let out a sigh. "I don't want to call a mayday for this" as he tried to get himself out of the floor hole. "AH, there we go!"

After his embarrassing fall, he thought he got a whiff of Hackensack's sent. "Finally!" He said out loud. When he got to the floor, a bad feeling choked at him. "Hey, Guys you here?" Sparky herd a muffled response over the raw of the fire, he quickly looked at what floor he was on. 3rd, good. As he started heading toward the response the floor clasped behind him. "WOH SHIT!" At this point is was just instinct for him to jump. "AGH, hanging on he finally found the crew. "Oh finally for an entire-." They quickly hoisted him up. One of the guys put his paw over his mouth. "WILL YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!"

This action surprised Sparky. "What going on?" He muffledly asked. It's Hackensack, she ain't doing good. Sparky got that feeling again. "What do you mean?!" He yelled. "What we mean sparky is" Hackensack started, "WE HAVE A FREAKING ARCINES HERE!" She yelled back. "That's why we're bailing out of here." OUT OF THE QUESTION! Sparky said with a ferm tone. "The fire is raging on the 2nd floor." Everyone stopped what they were doing. "It's best if we go up, through the stairwell. Everyone agreed with Sparky's plan. As they went through the stairwell they all got the same wiff of solfer. "Oh shit! We got to be careful NOT to make any micro sparks, if we do we're all going up in a _whoosh_." While they were make it there way down, all there radios lost contact with the command center and IC's. "Are you, KIDDING ME!" Hackensack yelled in rage. "Just got to be this pice on fucking shit Euro radio!" One of the crew from Anchorage's department noticed that Sparky was getting pissed. "Umm, He is" Hackensack saw his tail twitching with annoyance with there chatter. "Why you so pissed Spark?" Hackensack asked, the response she got was the glar in his eyes, "ok , I see you, the silent treatment huh?" Sparky stopped, motioning the others to keep moving. "It's only two more flights." The captain of the company lead them to the exit, while Sparky was going to show how pissed off he is with Hackensack. "I know that you were behind this fire" he said walking down the flights of stairs. Hackensack flatend her ears in reaction of what he said. "And What do you make that your right?" Hackensack said, bitchly. Sparky quickly snagged the collar that was around her neck. "Because of this?! Why? WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" Sparky turned and walked, and letting his guard down. A single shot was fired from not Hackensack, but someone who wanted him dead for a long time. _"Heh, this was easier than I thought."_ Sparky moved twords the voice of foe. "Steel, it's been a whi." Sparky stopped talking, when he saw Lizzi, healed up to knife point by Hackensack. "I've should've done this a while ago." Sparky froze in fear, and to not have Hackensack slit Lizzi's neck. "Okay, what do you want." he said lowly. Hackensack grined in what she wanted. "I want you to tell her to quit this job." Sparky couldn't believe what she said. "That's out of the question."

While back at the comand center, Kodi started to get a bad feeling in his stomach. "I'm going back in." When he opens the door to the stairwell, he was shot in the shoulder. Sparky looked at Kodi and rage started to fill his mind. On Steel and Hackensack, but he didn't want to kill her. "I think you like her Spark?" Sparky growed at her. "I DO NOT! I DONT LIKE ANY BODY IN THIS DEPARTMENT!" This shot through Hackensack's heart. "WHAT!" Hackensack yelled, throwing Lizzi to the floor and lunging at his throte, but missed. "I DON'T KNOW WHY YOUR DOING THIS!" Hackensack's rage made it hard to here what he was saying, and bit down on his neck, pulling his head back. "HACKENSACK STOP, YOUR KILLING HIM!" Lizzi pleaded, and Kodi, trying to to get up. Steel laughed as Sparky struggle to breath. Then a single stomach turning _*snap* _and Sparky stopped struggling. Kodi could only curse at her. Lizzi knew what happened. As Hackensack's rage seased, Lizzi and Kodi backed from her. "Guys what?" She said confused. "YOU MURDERED SPARKY, THATS WAHAT!" Hackensack's ears flatten, and she looked over at his body, tasting blood in her mouth made her stomach turn. "Oh my god. I just killed someone, that I care about. Kodi saw the gun that shot him and picked it up. The click of the glock made Hackensack turn to see, bairle to muzzle. Hackensack saw the rage, sadness and disbelief in Lizzi's eyes. "Lizzi, I didn't mean to!" Hackensack said, but it didn't matter at all. The last word she remembered was "I hope you go to fucking hell." And that said, a loud *_bang_* and darkness. Hackensack was superised in a different way. Kodi shot Lizzi, and pointed the gun to her. The last thing she remembered was Sparky getting up and nothing after that. 

**It doesn't End Here **


End file.
